


Who's Your Daddy?

by MarvelThalia (LaughingThalia)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Guardians Vol 1 canon, He May Have Been Your Father But He Was Never Your Daddy, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/MarvelThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--Peter and Yondu go on a mission.--<br/>--Turns out Peter's got a Daddy kink.--<br/>--It's a good think Yondu's the only father Peter's ever known.--</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just realised I accidentally stole this title from Write_Like_An_American but our stories are nothing alike apart from being GotG and including Yondu so it's fine.
> 
> BTW I'm not saying people with Daddy Kinks are weirdos who have been messed up in the head I just needed Yondu to care.

Yondu cursed himself for getting ambushed without his arrow and Peter cursed Yondu for pulling him into this stupid job in the first place.

Their opponent, a slave trader know in certain circles as The Breaker because of the way he broke his slaves will for freedom so incredibly. He was famously known as being the only Slave Trader this side of the Galaxy who's slaves have never even tried to escape (even Thanos can't say that). Peter had come to shut down the trade in proper Guardians fashion (but also to split the money they found 60:40 with Yondu. He was still a Ravager after all, he had a reputation to maintain).

“Yondu the captain of the fearsome Ravagers and and the _Mighty_ Star Lord!” The Breaker said sarcastically “Captured so easily. Ha! I'll have fun turning you two into slaves.”

Peter gave him a cocky grin (even though on the inside he was freaking out) “I'm not great and doing what I'm told. Ask Yondu, he'll tell you.”

Without missing a beat Yondu chipped in “It's true the boy's a delinquent!”

The Breaker looked between the two of them “Of course, I almost forgot you raised Quill. You're basically his father.”

The two Ravagers scoffed in unison.

“Oh you may say you're not his father now Yondu but I've seen your type before and with the right incentives you will succumb to my will.”

“Nothing could make me ever-” The blue Centurion was cut off.

“With most people, if you rape them they crumble. But you're right, the two of you are particularly stubborn so instead I'll have you rape each other.”

Peter's shoulders tensed in only a way that Yondu could tell, but he could also tell that he wasn't tense because he was scared, no he was aroused. The thought of Yondu raping him aroused the kid and for a second he wondered how badly he had screwed up raising the kid. Yondu didn't let anything betray what he was thinking as he continued to talk to The Breaker. Eventually they managed to cut a deal especially when Peter had reminded the criminal that he had The Guardians of the galaxy and The Nova Corp watching his back and Yondu had the Ravagers.

They walked back to the ship in silence. They had taken one of Yondu's as the Milano had become too recognisable due to their new found fame. The ship was a stealth class very sleek with an automatic camouflage on it (which unfortunately meant that Peter had whacked into it several times).

Ever since The Breaker had mentioned Yondu and him together he couldn't get the thought out of his head. This wasn't even the first time he had thought about it. In his younger teenaged years when he was young enough that he could sneak into Yondu's bed in the middle of the night and as long as he was gone in the morning it was fine, he had only ever really gone into Yondu's bed when he was horny. He had snuggled up close to him and his nipples and dick had been hard as a rock and Yondu was a pretty heavy sleeper, or maybe they had different anatomy and he didn't know what an erect dick meant but he had never noticed or if he did he had never said.

And now after so long of suppressing any thought of it, it was all rushing back and Oh. My. God.

Yondu watched Star Lord carefully as the Guardian flew the ship. The slight blush on his cheek and the flush in his neck, the way every 10-20 seconds his adams apple would bob up and down as he practically forced himself to swallow, the slight squirm that came from trying to hide an erection and the facial expression of someone trying to will it away to no prevail.

When they landed Peter stood up and walked into the 'garage' commonly known as the docking bay. They walked across the Bridge saying hi to a few Ravagers but mostly staying silent. Yondu brought him into the Captain's room and silently locked the door behind them. The digital and manual lock.

Peter observed the few knick knacks that had made it into this room “Hey!” He spotted the troll doll next to a blue jewellery one that he had probably stollen “Troll!” he turned around to ask Yondu about it only to be pushed up against the wall roughly and kissed.

His mind went blank. What was happening? Yondu was kissing him. Yondu's mouth was on his mouth and oh my God moving down his neck nipping and biting at the sensitive Terren flesh on his neck.

Quill's breathing hitched as he let Yondu assault his tongue and neck. There was no point in pretending he wasn't hard any more and he shamelessly bucked his hips into Yondu's trying to get that sweet, sweet friction. “Fuck.” He mumbled breathlessly. He noted in the back of his mind that was removing his red jacket and throw it across the room. Yondu's hands started fiddling with his belt and Peter started pulling at the other's shirt buttons. Since when did Yondu wear buttons? He couldn't think right now.

As his cock leapt free from the restraints of his tight leather pants **[A/N: I'm British why am I saying pants before remembering I call them trousers?]** Yondu laughed “All this for lil' ol' me?”

Peter could only gasp as the alien started pumping his cock, playing with the head, swishing around the pre-cum that was dribbling from his penis. “You really want this don't you?”

Peter nodded face flushed and beetroot red.

“Words boy. When has a nod ever been sufficient.” Yondu had expected the reply to be just a simple 'yes' or if they were gonna get a whole dom/sub boss/worker thing going on maybe a 'yes sir' what he had not expected was the flurry of words that left Peter's mouth (which he seemed to have no control over).

“Yes daddy please fuck me! Oh my God just fuck me right now.”

There was no God in space, not even a close concept, most people didn't even know what he was, Yondu still didn't apparently little Peter Quill and his mother hadn’t been very religious despite his father being an 'angel' but Yondu had picked up a few things in the 26 years Quill had been in space “You don't have to call me God.” He let go of Peter's dick and had to hold his shoulders to stop his knees from buckling before grabbing some lube from his desk. “Tell me what you want. In detail.”

Peter swallowed thickly. He clearly had given some thought as to what he wanted but voicing it, to _Yondu_ no less, that was a different matter altogether. “Um...”

“Come on Quill now's not a time to be shy.” He saw Peter's gaze drop from his eyes to his cock the moment his trousers were off and he saw the way his eyes widened at how thick he was. Centuriuns were thicker than most species and now Peter knew it.

“I want you,” He hadn't taken his eye off his dick “to fuck me senseless in the Captain's chair.” There was a pause and then a “Please.”

Yondu smirked at that. The please made him seem desperate. “And that you shall have. He pushed Quill into the chair, spread his legs and started sucking him off.

Peter was only just keeping all his gasps and moans contained but when Yondu shoved a lubricated finger in his asshole his hips bucked and a quick “Ah!” of pleasure left his mouth. Yondu hummed sending a shockwave of vibration through Peter's dick and causing him to shiver. Slowly he added finger after finger until three of them were inside him, scissoring him, hitting his prostate and causing him to squirm and writhe with every thrust of those blue fingers. “Yondu!” His voice sounded cracked and broken “I need- oh my god!- I need you inside me like _now_.”

Yondu removed is fingers causing Peter to almost whimper at the loss of feeling but it was quickly replaced with something much bigger and for a second Peter was worried that it was _too_ big but as soon as Yondu straddled him and started riding him all thoughts of that were forgotten as it was proven that yes Yondu could and would fit tightly inside of Peter.

Each thrust was like electricity running through his body and apparently it was frying his brain because he didn't know half of the words spilling out of his mouth were because oh my god this was amazing and oh my god he was amazing at this and _oh my god_ he never wanted this to stop, and he's pretty sure he says all this aloud because his brain-to-mouth filter is defiantly turned off and doesn't appear to be turning on any time soon. And he's pretty sure he called Yondu 'daddy' several times as in “Oh yeah fuck me Daddy!” and “Harder Daddy! Right there!” and once when he was just clinging to Yondu's shoulder, his nails digging in and mouth pressed up to his neck to stop himself from actually screaming he's pretty sure he whispered “Daddy.” In Yondu's ear.

And Quill had never know his father and Yondu was far from father material but he was the closest thing he had ever had to one and it was probably weird that he was so into his father-figure fucking him so much. Yondu was an asshole but he was also very good at fucking assholes and right now Peter was thinking his lucky stars at how amazing Yondu's blue dick felt in his ass. He threw his head back “Oh my God YESSS!” He practically screamed and he stuffed his face back into the nook of Yondu's shoulder trying to muffle himself again.

“Kid the room is sound proof. Scream if you want.”

“Please,” And for a second Yondu thought Quill would start begging him but alas that was not the case “Don't call me Kid when you're fucking me.”

“Well you are practically my kid.” And from the throb of Peter's dick, Star Lord liked that idea. “You been calling me Daddy an awful lot Quill. Anything you want to talk about?”

“Oh my God Yondu just let me climax in peace.” His voice was coming out in little breathy gasps. He was seeing stars. Every thrust hit his prostate making him moan and writhe and “So close.” he breathed out and “NNNNNNG OH MY GOD! FUCK! DADDY! OH GOD YONDU! Oh God...” He clenched around Yondu and he soon followed over the edge although much quieter.

“So... You're a screamer.”

“Just shut up will you. Let me enjoy the after glow.”

“After glow?”

“Typical. You don't have it in space. How is that even possible.”

“Peter...” He said more seriously “I actually meant it before when I asked if you wanted to talk about anything.”

Peter's eyebrow went so high it was basically in his hair line “What 'cause I called you daddy? Never gonna live that down by the way.” He saw the concern written on the older man's face and sobered up “I'm fine Yondu. You didn't like screw me up or something. I guess it's just a kink.”

“A what?”

“A fetish.”

“Huh?”

“A thing that turns me on.”

Now it was Yondu's turn to raise an eyebrow “Are you saying I turn you on or the thought of fucking your father turns you in?”

“Uuuum. Which one's better?”

“Neither.”

“Then none of the above!” They slowly got dressed just in time as Drax and Gamora suddenly bust down the door breaking the locks. “Guys!” He was still dishevelled “Don't you knock!”

“We apologise friend Quill. We heard your job went East and we came to make sure you were okay.”

“South.” Peter said automatically

“What?”

“When things go bad, they go South.”

“What is so terrible about the South that bad things would go there? In my opinion East is the worst direction. What about South-East?”

He opened his mouth to explain then gave up immediately, too tired from his previous activity. Speaking of which Gamora was eyeing up his messy hair and rumpled clothing, his jacket was still strewn across the floor. He suddenly felt naked as if Gamora had seen everything they had just done. Her eyes fell upon something and her gazed fixed. Peter followed it to... the open bottle of lube. Their eyes met once more and Peter blushed giving away that _'yes that is what happened'_

Drax was the one who said anything because of course it would be Drax just because he wouldn't be Drax otherwise “You look very rumpled.”

“Yeah. We got roughed up a bit by the Breaker and his goons.” Peter lied with ease (He'd learnt from the best)

“You do not appear to have been beaten up. You look like you have just had sexual intercourse.”

 

Peter flushed red all over again “You must be mistaken.” He said tightly because no way was he talking about this.

“There is some lubricant.” Drax pointed to the shelf where sure enough there was an open bottle of lube just standing there. 

“Okay! I fucked the Captain happy!?” And because he was Peter Quill and had the worst luck Kraglin, Jax, Horuz, Scout, Hunter, Loh and Serena chose that exact moment to walk past the very very open door.

Jax's eyes went wide “WHAT! Yondu! He's basically your son!” [Jax is a girl]

Loh laughed “You old perv!” [Loh is a guy]

Horuz grunted “Or maybe Quill's the weird one. I mean imagine fucking your dad.”

“He's not my dad!” Peter defended

Serena laughed her voiced like a bell “He might as well be Star Lord.”

Scout who was another kid who had grown up on the Eclector gagged “That's so gross. Yondu's like... old!”

“I'm not that old but if you wanna clean out the shafts I dare you to say that again.” Scout wisely disappeared from the crowd who had decided it was their job to comment on Peter's sex life unfortunately whilst he liked to keep things to himself Yondu didn't mind sharing one bit “Although he did call me Daddy several times.”

The look of horror on his face when Yondu revealed that little tid-bit of information was priceless. The Ravagers laughed, great hearty laughs and Gamora grinned at him. “I do not understand the joke. Is it a metaphor?” Asked Drax not getting why calling his father 'daddy' was odd.

Peter sighed. What was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this in the dark and I only realised when I tried to upload it and couldn't see any of the keys and had to turn on my lamp so blame typos on that.


End file.
